User blog:FourSevensRueful/Amazing May Marathon
Dear Community, Yep, Spring’s partway through and here comes the amazing weather, especially for a marathon. Crank on the air conditioning (or use Chill Out) and read on, our community has received many changes and we need your help to configure the changes to leave no bad traces. I mean - inappropriate images and videos, red links, link-free articles, category-free articles, and media-free articles. We also have a few more topics to speak about which are as equally important, so just bare with me as I cover them on this blog! As you can see, the title reads “Amazing May Marathon.” Yes, it’s a race. More importantly, we work as a team to compete against time to complete these tasks. We’re not fighting against each other over how many contributions there are (like we did in the past with promotions for staff members), we’re focusing more on this race against time to complete these tasks before they pile up too high again. This should be more simple as I expect, we have more staff to rollback things and more admins to use their power for the greater good of the community. Plus, we have less work to do than before. If my foresight is correct, completing these tasks should take about three weeks to complete if we try to do them. I encourage, won’t force, this work to be done. I might complete the more difficult parts if we’re halfway through and they haven’t been touched that much. I will try to be involved as much as possible, so the task can be shared with proper portions. Here’s a few sections to the marathon we will have: * Category Crackdown II - it’s going to be the second time around, but it will last for all the rest of May instead of for a day or week. If you spot a category needing squashing/killing (inappropriate one or a repeat that needs to be removed from all articles) or a category needing to be deleted (has no pages attached yet still has text), please report it to me. Don’t link it, just give the name of the category and state that it actually is a category. I will delete it, but you can feel free to squash/kill a category with a staff member’s approval. * Insight Sweeps III - it’s the third time I’m bringing up clearing the insights. Yes, third. Or more, I’m not sure. This month-long marathon should help clear all insights. I will hereby allow you to put images on spell articles, so go on ahead with that as well. If you deem a wanted page not needed, you can remove all referral links. If the referral link you want removed (red link) cannot be edited out under your power, please forward the article or thread with the red link (not the red link itself) to me to check it out and I will do it for you. Need a page with links? Find at least something to put a link in and wait for that insight to be cleared. The same goes for categories and images. * Video Vacuum I - I have been really troubled by this. Hindi song videos pop up on the Videos place too much by someone we convict of trouble in Investigation 4, so please delete it if possible if you see songs there. If you can’t delete them yourself, contact me and I will help. * Investigation 4 Work - see the official blog. We hope to have everything over and done with by the beginning of June. * Language Poll - we need more voters, please go to the official blog to cast your vote. HURRY, TIME IS CLOSING IN ON THE POLL ENDING. Get to 99 votes ASAP! More may be added as time passes, but this is what the Amazing May Marathon will involve so far! Have fun and make your suggestions/comments below. Thanks for reading! ~Four PS: I typed this up in Google Docs before I put it on so that's why everything is bolded. Sorry if it hurts your eyes :/ PPS: I have other projects on the way besides Project Spellbound which seems to still be an issue. Project CSS has been completed, though! We also have new committees for specific jobs like those in the marathon which could really boost the popularity of the Missions and To-Do List areas if you're up for the job. We're also working on bridging together some communities, as a side project along with Swarming, which is something I'll define for you in the future. I hope these leaks will help you gain excitement about what's to come both for Prodigy and it's Wiki! Category:Blog posts